This invention relates to French Fries-Style products, which is similar to traditional French Fries only in appearance, however the following are some points of difference between the two products.                1. Healthier than traditional French Fries since it contains less fat, more protein, vitamins, and minerals as per desired.        2. Flexibility of having various flavors, spices and shapes and dimensions.        3. Cost per production unit is cheaper than that of traditional French Fries due to flexibility in using various types of fresh potatoes and also due to the addition of beans besides minimizing waste in expensive fresh potatoes.        